The End Of The Road
by Sibyll Trelawney
Summary: The crime lab gets quarantined with our favorite CSI's stuck inside. CG, with a bit of SN on the side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine, if they were believe me every CSI G/C Fic I have read would come true on the show! Archive: The Graveyard, if you want to archive it please ask. Relationships: G/C (duh!), S/N, Greg/day-shift Lab gal.  
  
Rated: At the moment it's rated a basic PG-13 basically because it IS a CSI fic and CSI is rated M. I think it is anyway. Oh well it is now. : )  
  
A/N: Okay so I was looking through the challenges and came across the Quarantine one. I thought COOL! So this is what I decided to work on. This is my first CSI fic. There is obviously G/C in it. There is a Lab tech from the day shift played by Susan Gibney from Crossing Jordan. She's in this. She doesn't have a name so I've named her... Jodie, because I was going to call her Clarice but that would just be too weird. So I named her after Jodie Foster! If I need a disclaimer for that to I'll write one.  
  
Day 1: 8:45pm  
  
Catherine walked briskly into the locker room, with Lindsay trailing behind her. She was not in a good mood. It was the holidays and she hadn't been able to find a babysitter for the night, so now she was late. It didn't really matter because Gil never minded, but she couldn't stand one more of Sara's `yeah-she-gets-everything' looks. Lindsay leant against the wall as she watched her mother take off her jacket, place make-up on her bruised head where she had walked into the door trying to get out of the house in a hurry, and grabbed her locked away her handbag.  
  
"Mom?" Lindsay asked quietly as they walked out the door.  
  
"Yeah, sweetie?" Catherine asked, not really paying attention.  
  
"This is a dangerous job, and now that daddy's gone... if you died, would I go to Uncle Gil?" Catherine stopped dead in her tracks, only moving slightly when Lindsay walked into her. Cath spun around slowly and crouched down in front of her daughter.  
  
"Why would you ask something like that sweetheart?"  
  
"It's just that, I know this is a dangerous job and you've been hurt badly before. And Uncle Gil was always more like a daddy to me then Eddie was." Catherine half-choked as her daughter mentioned her deceased father by his first name. "You, me and Gil are like a family. So if something happened to my mommy, would I go to daddy?"  
  
Oh god, Catherine thought to herself, now she's calling Gil daddy. That's too close for comfort. I wish she hadn't made me think of that. Now I'll be dodging him all day.  
  
"Ah, yeah, you would... I guess. I mean I'm sure grandma and grandpa Willows will fight Gil for you, but I'm sure he wouldn't leave you." Lindsay leaned forward and hugged her mother.  
  
"I wouldn't be angry if you just went for it." Lindsay whispered in Catherine's ear. She pulled out of the hug and smiled. Catherine sat there staring at her, knowing too well what she meant. Before she could say anything else Lindsay had run off towards the break room where she had just seen Sara.  
  
"Hey Lindsay!" Sara smiled. "Hey Catherine." She called as she saw Catherine walking towards her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah sure, why?"  
  
"You just look a little pale, that's all." Sara dragged her slowly into the Break Room. "Here sit down. The boys are out bringing in a body that they got called in on. We still have one `day-shifter' that hasn't signed out and Greg is listening to his music I think."  
  
Catherine sat down and carefully drank the coffee Sara handed her. "Mom's had a hard evening." Lindsay sighed. "I'm going to see Greg."  
  
"Okay, but don't touch anything Linds." Catherine called out as her daughter ran off. There was silence while Sara poured herself a coffee. For one thing this was Sara pouring coffee and it had to be done very carefully. Catherine would never understand Sara and her coffee.  
  
"So, I know that we've never really got along but, what's wrong Catherine?" Sara asked as she sat down beside the older CSI.  
  
"Out of the blue, Linds just asked me if she would go to Grissom if I died." Catherine just blurted out. She needed to talk to someone and she doubted Gil would be the one.  
  
"Well, I can see how that would really catch you out." Sara admitted.  
  
"And then..." Catherine was about to continue with what Lindsay had told her but stopped as Gil walked in the door.  
  
" Evening ladies." He smiled as he walked towards the coffee machine. "Who made the coffee today?" He asked cautiously before pouring.  
  
"I did." Sara spoke up.  
  
"In that case I'll have some."  
  
"Are you saying you don't like my coffee Gil Grissom?" Catherine cried in mock outrage.  
  
"No, my dear, I'm just saying that I don't want to be fully woken up by half a cup of Vodka." He laughed as Catherine leaned across the table and playfully slapped his arm. "And Sara does make the best coffee Cat, you have to admit it."  
  
"Yes she does." Catherine agreed, laughing as she noticed how uncomfortable they were making the younger CSI.  
  
"Okay, mom, dad, you've embarrassed me enough now can you please cool it." Sara sighed. Gil laughed at the reference to their little `family', Catherine fell silent.  
  
"Well, if you don't like it kiddo, go find one of your brothers and check out what they're doing with that body."  
  
"Yes daddy." Sara replied sarcastically as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Oh and Sara." Catherine called after her.  
  
"Yeah?" Sara spun around expecting to be asked something serious.  
  
"Can you check on your little sister, and make sure she's not getting into trouble?"  
  
"Fine!" Sara huffed, slamming the door behind her as Catherine and Gil collapsed into fits of hysterical laughter. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My friend was just reading over it and noticed I spelt Lindsey wrong. Because my friends name is Lindsay. So it's confusing. Sorry about that. I noticed I've also got Linds playing matchmaker in this fic. Which is fun. She can get into so much mischief.  
  
Day 1: 9:00pm  
  
Greg sat calmly in his lab watching Jodie work. He didn't know why she was working into the night shift but as long as he could watch her work he was fine.  
  
"How long are you going to keep watching me Sanders?" Greg almost fell off his chair, not realising she knew he was watching her.  
  
"Sorry Hunter. Didn't mean to distract you." Greg turned away and started scrounging through his bag for his gameboy. Jodie turned and was about to make some mean comment as usual but stopped when she realised Greg hadn't tried to push her to her limits. She was about to comment on his lack of fight, when Lindsey ran through the door.  
  
"Greg!" She screamed and bowled into him.  
  
"Wo...ho, Linds, how's it goin?" He asked and hugging her.  
  
"Alright. Better now I'm here with you."  
  
"What's up Little Cat?" Greg asked reaching for another chair for Lindsey to sit on.  
  
"I don't get the cool chair tonight?" Lindsey asked before plonking her but down on the seat.  
  
"No it's being used by... Oh hey, Hunter?" Jodie swivelled around in her chair.  
  
"What Sanders?"  
  
Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match, Lindsey began to sing in her mind the moment she saw Jodie.  
  
"This is Lindsey Willows. Linds, this is Jodie Hunter. She does my job during the day."  
  
"Lindsey Willows? Catherine's daughter?" Jodie asked, although from the sight of her she knew the child could belong to none other.  
  
"Yep." Lindsey smiled. "So do you really do the same stuff as Greg?"  
  
"Well sort of. I run tests and pull up files for people."  
  
"If you're a day shifter why are you working now?" Greg tried not to laugh as he realised Lindsey was playing 20 questions.  
  
"Because I decided to do some overtime, and so many other "day shifters" were giving me heaps of work today?"  
  
"Why? Did a lot of people die today?" Before Jodie could answer Greg cut in.  
  
"Hey Linds, why don't we go find Grissom and see if we can DNA test his spider?"  
  
"COOL!" Lindsey ran out of the lab. (She sure is doing a lot of running.) Before Greg walked out the door Jodie stopped him.  
  
"Thanks Greg." She smiled.  
  
"No problem, Jodie." He watched as she went back to her work. How had they suddenly moved onto first name basis so easily?  
  
9:36pm  
  
"Grissom" Gil finally picked up his phone, managing to put hi crossword down for a moment. "What?" Catherine looked up from her position on the couch. "Well do we at least get food?" He suddenly asked. Catherine made a `who-is-it' gesture. Gil ignored her. "Okay, okay. I'll make sure everyone in the building knows." Gil hung up and got to his feet.  
  
"What's going on Grissom?" Catherine asked, gaining no reply. Realising he was still aware of his surroundings she stood up and moved in front of him and signed her question.  
  
"We've got to tell everyone in the building. Apparently the body we just brought in they've been looking for, for a while."  
  
"What for?" Gil sighed then looked her straight in the eye,  
  
"Because he may be carrying the Ebola virus." 


End file.
